


Rune Factory Request Drabbles: Spicy Hot Wings Series

by Yve



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 1, Rune Factory 2, Rune Factory 3, Rune Factory 4, Rune Factory Fronteir, Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny
Genre: Adult Themes, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy Violence, Fingering, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasms, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yve/pseuds/Yve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of NSFW drabbles made based on requests and suggestions that are nice and spicy, with a little sweetness on top! </p><p>They're all about 500 words or less, to give me practice at writing short scenes. :) If you have a request, please put it in the comments!</p><p>(I'll keep adding character/ship tags as I add more drabbles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Personal Time (Aden/Sonja)

'Why me?" Aden grumbled in his thoughts for the thousandth time. He must be the unluckiest man in all of history. A guy did not need a fussy, flustered girl invisibly watching over his shoulder all the time. Especially when he wanted some, uh... personal time. He groaned aloud at the thought, recalling just how long it had been for him. Frustration bubbled in his belly. He felt suffocated, constricted... bitter. And, it was starting to tell. He was getting more and more impatient with her; more and more resentful. He had to do something about it.

"What is it?" Sonja's voice chimed from nowhere, or rather, from wherever he was no matter where he went.

"Hey Sonja, do you think you could... uh... give me a few minute's privacy here?" He said, apparently to himself, as he was the only one sitting on his bed.

"Uh, how?" She countered flippantly. "It's not like I can just walk away without a _body_ , you know..." He sighed.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry it's just... I... need to take care of something and... well, I don't think you want to be here for this, after the fuss you made about even just taking a _bath_."

"What're you talking abo--" She gasped shrilly as she figured out his meaning, " _ADEN NO!_ "

"I can't just _not_ do it ever again just because you're squeamish, Sonja! Aren't you the one who keeps trying to get me to go on dates with the villager girls? How would being with them be any better?"

"I-I wasn't thinking of _that_ when I suggested it! I just want you to be happy for pete's sake!"

"Well, this dry spell is making me very _unhappy_ the longer it goes." He grumbled. "Can't you just 'close your eyes' like you do in the bath?"

"This is different, Aden!" She shrilled, "I can't be here when you do... _that_ and I can't leave either! You're just going to have to wait!"

"Wait 'til what? 'Til I'm dead, Sonja? We have no idea when or if we're going to be able to get you into a body of your own again. We really could be stuck like this. Do you seriously expect me to be celibate my whole life for you?

"Well, no, but... I just..." She trailed off and sighed. "I want you to be happy..." She said after a moment, more quietly. "So, if you really need to... go ahead. I'll try and pretend I don't exist for you..."

"Sonja..." Aden sighed. "I don't want you to not exist. I... really don't mind if you're here even for this. I trust you. I just feel bad that you don't have a choice. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, either..."

"Well..." She murmured, "I... think I can get used to it, if you're really okay with me being here." He exhaled slowly in relief and anticipation.

"Okay...Thanks." Aden breathed as he reached down and unbuckled his belt. "And Sonja?"

"...Yeah?"

"There's no one else I'd do this in front of, you know... But not just because you can't leave."

She gave a surprised little squeak of an 'oh!'

If Sonja still had cheeks they would be bright red right now, Aden thought privately, smiling. And with that mental image he slid his hand down into his underwear and began to caress himself.


	2. Counterattack (Frey/Leon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one ended up being more like 700 words. But, to be fair, I DID say I needed practice at this writing short things thing. 
> 
> It's not actually that spicy but I put it in this series because it does involve violence and making out. ;)

"Frey!" Leon bellowed, swinging his staff around and throwing a wave of magical fire into the face of the oncoming goblin pack.

Some ways off to his right, Frey whirled and spun, shining dual blades flashing in a feat of dumbfounding agility. She dispatched enemies right and left, long tails of green silken hair streaming out behind her every motion. Suddenly a shadow fell across her whirling form as a huge hulking minotaur king loomed up over her, battleaxe in hand. The pungent animal oder of the beast and it's rumbling breath washed over the battlefield at them in a momentary stillness of the high altitude breezes of Leon Karnak.

The big beast swung the axe, nearly cutting Frey's hair for her but missing by a heart-clenchingly small margin. It released it's non-dominant hand from the weapon's haft and swatted her to the ground like a baby deer. She tumbled in a tangle of slender limbs and scrabbled to get back to her feet, disoriented.

"FREY!!" Leon roared again, a pulsing pool of darkness phasing into existence around him, swallowing up the remaining goblins. He dashed forward and slid to a stop just over her, staff raised as the Minotaur brought his axe down in an overhead strike that could have crushed boulders. Golden light flashed bright and formed into a barrier. In a thunder of tearing metal blended with the beast's roar of shock the axe head shattered against the barrier. The monster staggered back and with a grunt leon collapsed to hands and knees, gasping. He was all but spent, the force of that last blow draining his rune energy to almost nothing to block it.

The minotaur snorted, bellowed with rage and lunged forward again. Leon sprawled himself over Frey to shield her with everything he had left, which was just his very person, and no more. Suddenly she twisted under him, sitting up, shoving him down with one arm and hurling one of her dual blades with the other with a shout of defiance.

The blade toppled end over end as it flashed across the space between them and their attacker and buried itself to the hilt in the thing's head, right between the eyes. It gave a strangled cry and burst into light, ephemeral traces scattering and zipping away back to the forest of beginnings.

With a grunt, Leon levied his weight over his girlfriend and pinned her down, holding her slender wrists tightly and glaring at her.

"You little fool!" He seethed, "You're going to be the death of me!"

"I had it all under control. Nice of you to save me the effort of casting that spell myself, though. Left me enough rune energy left to do this!" She laughed between panting breaths, then toppled him with a deft move of her legs, rolling on top of him and looking smug despite her breathless, battered state.

The fox man huffed a laugh, then mustered a strength born of the relief at seeing her unharmed he sat up sharply and caught her in his arms before she topped backward. Before the high pitched gasp had finished leaving her mouth he pressed his own to it, kissing her with all the passion of a man who has just almost watched his love cleaved in two by a minotaur only to find her whole and hot and breathless in his arms a moment later.

She hummed a surprised note into his mouth and then kissed him back, winding her arms around the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. He kissed her again and again, panting, almost groaning with desire for her. Their tongues explored one another. She bit his lip. He actually did groan that time.

'Gods damn it all, but what you do to me, woman...' Leon thought, desperately conflicted. With a sudden resurgence of will he broke it off and let her go so she fell backward onto his legs with a cry of surprise.

"You shouldn't be doing that with someone who's never going to be your husband, princess." He growled. She sat up again and stared slyly into his eyes.

"Who says I need a husband?" She countered. The former dragon priest's breath faltered in his throat. He swallowed.

Definitely the death of him... he thought, heat rising in his cheeks.

 


	3. Conflict of Interests (Arhtur/Lest)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not one, or two, but THREE requests for this pairing in the first couple days of taking requests, so since the people have spoken, here's some Arhtur/Lest. XD

"Arthur?" Came Lest's higher voice, the one he used when anxious, nervous or asking for something.

"Yes, my darling?" Arthur replied smoothly from where he sat beside Lest on his bed at the castle, scribbling notes into his little book. Lest blinked and blushed, but marshalled himself to follow through with what he intended to say anyway.

"I... really think I should step down as prince." Arthur blinked at that. His pen ceased it's scratching and he set down the notebook and turned to his lover. He smiled at him.

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" He asked in a mild voice; no agitation in it.

"Well... It's just... I'm not royalty and... with you... and me... together..." He fumbled, fidgeting with the edge of the blanket. The true prince waited patiently, not speaking yet. "It just seems like a conflict of interests is all..." Lest finally admitted.

"And how are your interests conflicted?" Arthur asked, still serene.

"Not mine." Lest countered. "Yours." Arthur blinked at that. "You assigning your lover to the post looks like nepotism. You know it does, Arthur."

"We were not lovers when I gave you my title. " Arthur replied.

"Other people don't know that."

"Other people know almost nothing in the grand scheme of things." The bespectacled man replied coolly.

"I know but--" Arthur sighed, causing Lest to pause. He set his notebook and pen on the night stand and turned to Lest, eyes simmering with warmth. Lest blinked at him and waited. Arthur reached up and brushed some of Lest's mop of pale, straw colored hair out of his violet eyes.

"You are so worried about my public appearance?"

"You're not?"

"Not when it comes to you." His hands strayed down Lest's cheek and to his neck. Arthur's garnet eyes followed his touch.

"Arthur," Lest sighed, "You can't sacrifice your image for me. You're too important to the kingdom."

"True..." Arthur admitted, leaning forward and kissing Lest's cheek, then his ear, then his neck. "But you're too important to me." He said calmly, kissing the soft flesh of Lest's throat again, slowly.

"Arthur..." Lest complained in reluctant exasperation. Arthur moved suddenly, throwing a leg over his boyfriend and sitting atop him. He seized both Lest's wrists in his own hands and stared him in the eyes. Lest gasped quietly.

"If you don't want to be a prince as my lover," He said smoothly, "Why not a prince's consort?" Arthur ground his hips against his lover's, a smirk on his graceful features. Lest's brow furrowed as he fought with pleasure and arousal to continue his argument.

"That's not what I..." He panted.

"Then give up this silly contention." Arthur insisted, rolling his hips slowly, feeling Lest harden against his own firming erection. He leaned in and kissed Lest on the mouth. "I know you'd hate being nothing but a trophy. You're too much of a busybody." His voice was an affectionate purr. Lest's breathing grew heavier. "Besides... you're good at it." He kissed his lips again. "I never was a good public prince." Lest reached for his mouth again. Arthur squeezed his lover's wrists, teasing him with the slow, rolling motion of his hips, rubbing them together until Lest's breath was a tortured hiss.

"But Arthur..." The acting prince breathed. Eyes all but closed, face flushed.

"Or," Arthur interrupted with a sly smile, "If legitimacy is truly what you seek... We could just get _married_."  
  
That earned him a look he'd cherish forever, the most adorable countenance he'd ever beheld; and it was _his_.


	4. Twelve Flowers and a Weed (Kross/Raguna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got an excellent request for a spicy Kross/Raguna drabble and I think it came out rather nicely! :D

"Ah, so it would figure," Kross' low, fragile voice all but whispered in the quiet of his rooms as Raguna explained what the spirit of whale island in sky had told him. "Twelve maidens... like twelve flowers you are tending in your garden until they bloom. There is no room for a wilted weed in such prophecies." He added, smiling a sad, knowing smile to himself as he glanced down at his hands, calloused from working his fields and building and updating the homes of the townspeople of Trampoli.

Raguna stared at the other man, likely a handful of years older than himself, having already established himself in a trade, but Kross seemed frailer of spirit by far, like a boy still in the throes and tumult of the adolescent heart. Unblinking, Raguna watched, fascinated as the one blue eye not shrouded by Kross' black curtain of hair watered, still looking down. He could see it so plainly, how Kross had at once disqualified himself from Raguna's time and attention in the face of the twelve-maiden prophecy; how he suffered by it while simultaneously treasuring the beauty of that sadness and suffering. The romance of a breaking heart was not lost on this poet's soul before him, and it kindled a white-hot fire in Raguna's heart.

"Kross..." Raguna breathed, voice suddenly rough. The forlorn-looking man before him raised his gaze to his interlocutor's and then froze, startled and breathless. "You're not a weed." Raguna said firmly, and reached for him. He felt Kross' breath stop in his throat as he brushed aside that curtain of black, silky hair and cupped his face with one hand. He felt his heart race as he leaned in, but Kross did not flinch away as he drew close.

His lips caressed the other boy's and warmth rushed through him. Kross shivered and gasped but still he made no move escape the kiss. Raguna hesitated, wanting more than acquiescence.

A tiny sound of wanting, timid but earnest, escaped the dark-haired boy's throat and he leaned forward ever so slightly, his rough hands curling into an awkward grip on Raguna's shirt. The Earthmate grinned and obliged his partner, kissing him feverishly, passionately.

They lost themselves to each other completely in a freefall of desire, hardly knowing where one stopped and the other began as they fumbled with one another's clothing and slipped hands beneath layers, caressing and searching and unveiling until the pair sprawled skin-to-skin on Kross' bed, fingers exploring one another ravenously until, with a wicked grin, Raguna closed his grasp around the hardened length of Kross' sex. A shaky gasp escaped his lover's lungs, puffing against Raguna's own mouth. He chuckled with satisfaction and began to slide his grasp along the length of his lover's manhood until the timid voice of the man he lay with let a moan of longing escape his chest. It spurred him all the more intensely and he kissed and licked Kross' neck up to his ear, into which he purred:

"You're the one I want to see bloom."


	5. False Pretenses (Lest/Forte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forte finally appears on the scene at beach day wearing her new bikini and It's a little too much for boyfriend Lest to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble for crimsondeaki on Tumblr, who wanted to see some spicy Lest/Forte since there isn't really much out there. And I quite agree, there really isn't enough Lest/Forte stuff to go around! I hope you enjoy it!

Lest swallowed loudly, thankful for the chill in the early summer waters of Dragon Lake, though he'd only just been complaining about the temperature to Doug a moment prior.

Forte padded across the narrow strip of sandy beach at the water's edge until she stood alongside Meg and Clorica. Her arms folded shyly across her front could not even begin to disguise her endowment in that new, yellow bikini.

"S'gonna be hard to find that jaw you dropped in all this water." Doug drawled in a voice dripping with mockery. Lest didn't look at him. He would not, could not tear his eyes away from his girlfriend. He paid for his neglecting Doug's quip with a beach ball bounced off his blonde head a few seconds later.

"Get outta here." The redhead jeered. "You're gonna ruin my chances with any of them if I'm stuck standing next to you gawking like that." He splashed Lest with cold water, grinning despite himself. The acting prince of Selphia bounded through the water toward the shore, laughing as he ducked and dodged the water his friend threw onto him. A plan had quickly hatched and his violet eyes glinted with mischief. Well, mischief and eagerness to get his hands on Forte...

Fortunately, a little brush on the East side of the shore disguised his exit from the water from the group of girls as he approached. He took a few frantic gulps of air and tried to sound winded as he bolted over to them. Forte spun around, eyes flashing as she heard him.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" She barked, ever ready to respond to an emergency.

"C'mon! I-- Need-- Yourhelp!" Lest gasped as if he'd sprinted across town, hoping that his wet swim trunks would go unnoticed thanks to the sudden shock of his performance. He grabbed her hand, gripping tightly and cast 'Return'. The pair of them vanished into thin air with a flash of light and the peculiar ringing tone of the spell hanging after them amongst their confused friends.

As the familiar surroundings of Lest's bedroom at the castle appeared about them, Forte began to glance everywhere at once, poised to spring like a hunting cat. "Lest! Wha- Why are we here? What's the emergency?" She demanded. He grinned at her. The lady knight's expression turned angry and she turned away, her long ponytail whipping behind her.

"The emergency..." He began, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, cupping one of her plump breasts in each hand and squeezing with excited satisfaction. "Is I needed to get a _much_ closer look at you in that bikini!"

With a shriek of pure reaction Forte twisted in his arms. Lest barely had time to flinch before her elbow caught him in the face and sent him staggering backward until his calfs hit the frame of his bed and he plopped down onto the mattress in a graceless heap.

"Oh! Oh no! I'm sorry--" Forte spluttered, rushing over to him. He sat up on the edge of the bed and dabbed at his nose with his wrist. A couple dots of red blood appeared on his skin and he blinked at them in surprise. Forte, grabbing a handkerchief from his bedside table, gingerly wiped the blood from his nose, wincing. He chuckled, waving her off.

"It's nothing, sweetheart." He smiled his most reassuring smile at her, but still his stalwart lady knight fretted at him, hovering anxiously despite his assurances. Another idea struck him and he gave her a sly smirk. Some of the worry abated from her expression and quirked an eyebrow. "Buuut... There is a way you can make it up to me..." He curled his pinky finger under one strap of her bikini and tugged her closer, giving her a devilish look.

Forte heaved a sigh and smiled, rollin her eyes in an exaggerated fashion. A deep blush crept into her cheeks and she reached up to her own shoulders, peeling the bikini top down until her perfect breasts bounced gently out of the garment and into view. She leaned in, sliding one knee onto the bed until she was close enough to feel his hardened cock against her through his trunks.

"Very well," She purred, face just as red as it always was when she showed this side of her, "But don't think this means you aren't in trouble for luring me here under false pretenses."


	6. Decadent Dreamer (Lest/Clorica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lest doesn't mind his girlfriend's tendency to doze off at the drop of a hat, and Clorica certainly doesn't mind getting some of his most deliberate attentions when she's already half-asleep, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A spicy drabble (a little on the long side for this set, but oh well) for a lovely tumblr user who requested this pairing with a little sexy spice. I hope you enjoy it!

"I'm not... too tire-" Clorica insisted in a slow, faint voice, cut off at the point where she actually fell asleep. Lest smiled at her as her eyes fluttered closed and she slipped right back into sleep. She tried valiantly to show all the attentiveness to him she could, but when sleep had cornered her like this, she was no more than a prisoner of it.

'Well, That's alright.', thought Lest, "I may not get her full attention tonight, but that doesn't mean she won't get mine. He settled down comfortably next to his girlfriend in the huge double bed he'd purchased for his suite at the castle and delicately began to undo the many buttons of her butler's uniform. Clorica might be able to sleep anywhere, wearing anything, but the stiff, starched fabric of her uniform made less than ideal pajamas. She murmured and sighed softly as he helped her out of it and snuggled closer to him in her underthings.

Lest traced a fingertip over her pale shoulders and down her slender arms. She hummed appreciatively and he repeated the motion over her forearm, side, thigh. One soft stroke at a time, he caressed her until she stirred, eyes fluttering open to show the large black pools of her dilated eyes.

"Lest..." She breathed, gazing at him hungrily through her drowsy haze. He smiled, knowing by now what his lover wanted without having to hear her articulate it. After all, these fits of hers that dipped her in and out of sleep were nothing new. And that drowsy state certainly wouldn't prevent her from enjoying his attentions, as they'd often proven.

His hands smoothed over her again and again. She curled and sighed and stretched under his touch. He slowly peeled off her remaining layers and admired the view of her in repose, perfectly relaxed and open to him. Her lips grew deep pink and her nipples stood out pertly at the tips of her breasts.

He caressed her neck with the light, slow touch he knew she loved, dragging his fingertips delicately down to her breasts, her thighs, her softly rounded buttocks. She rolled onto her back and sighed, tilting her head back and arching so her breasts stood out invitingly before him, easily in reach. With deliberate enjoyment he indulged her, teasing first ner left nipple with his tongue and smiling to himself as he heard her gasp quietly. He closed his mouth over it and rolled his tongue against her again and again, taking his time, giving her no choice but to slowly burn hotter and hotter. Soft, sleepy whimpers escaped her parted lips, eyes still closed. He switched breasts and caressed the other with patient lips and tongue until she was practically squirming beneath him.

Now he let a hand wander down and gently tease the curls of her garden. She shifted, opening her legs to his fingers as they explored her outer lips, always as slow and careful as he could possibly make them move. She widened the splay of her hips a little at a time as his fingers found their way between her folds and traced the slick, inner petals of her flower, warm and wet and hungry.

He returned his mouth to her breasts alternately as he stroked her entrance. Before long the fluid, rhythmic curl of her body invited him in and his fingers slid into her sex to the sound of her soft, sleepy moan of pleasure. Smiling around her taught left nipple once more, Lest coordinated his movements, pressing her, sucking, licking, and teasing until she was panting and writhing next to him, hips moving in time with his hand, back arched to lift her breasts to his lips.

The prince matched his pace to his butler's gasps, faster and faster as she curled and bucked, his own heart racing in excitement as he felt her draw close.

She bowed, stiffly stretched in a curl of ecstasy he felt in her trembling and the pulsing contractions of her slippery wet flower around his fingers. Her legs clamped together around his arm and she writhed and curled and bucked in slow motion as her orgasm traveled through her with deliciously slow persistence. Lest kept his tongue and lips working at her nipples and firmed his grip on her sex in time with the pulse of her climax until she was once more sprawled languidly next to him, a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Thank you..." She murmured at last.

"Of course." He answered, pleased and proud as he always was just after seeing her unravel thanks to his efforts. He gave her nearest breast a final lick and a kiss, to which she chuckled softly in her doze, and settled down in the blankets with her, snuggled close and warm and humming with contentment.

His lover didn't need to be alert to be the sexiest thing he could imagine. Besides, her own gratitude was sure to come his way when she woke once more and he'd enjoy her every bit as much when he was on the receiving end.


End file.
